CE156622TP
KNOW YOUR ENEMY: Identifying the Various Breeds of Chimera Today's modern soldier needs to be ready for anything - special weapons expertise, hand-to-hand combat and attacks by air, by land and by sea. That's why it's essential to know and understand the nature of our opponents. Spinners (pictured below) - These predators look, act and kill like giant insects. First, they locate their victim. Next, they wrap the unlucky prey into a cocoon-like encase- ment and use it as a host for their alien egg sacs. God help whoever finds themselves inside one of these gestation pods. Crawlers - A more highly evolved version of the spinner, the crawler is able to digest raw metal and incorporate alloys into its physi- ological composition. Once the creature has fortified its frame with steel, it is more resilient to defeat. Zombies - Half living, half dead, the chimera zombie, lurches straight out of a nightmare to feed on the innocent. Some witnesses report seeing these decaying corpses strike such intense fear in humans that it renders them immobile, making it easier for the zombies to devour them. Primarchs and Overseers - Previous tactical wisdom dictated that the chimera were unable to function outside the jurisdiction of a com- mander, known as an Angel. But now, the system has evolved. Primarchs are reported to control as many as 40 other chimera while Overseers control 10 or more primarchs. These are massive foe, indeed. (No image of Primarchs or Overseers have been captured at this time) *Mission Command, transcript of a discussion between Sgt. Nathan Hale and Gen. Harold Patterson. (transcript) SRPA MISSION COMMAND OFFICE OF GEN. HAROLD PATTERSON The following was transcribed from a verbal request made by Sergeant Nathan Hale to General Patterson. Content has been redacted under security measure A4.198.3. --TRANSCRIPTION BEGINS-- HP: Good afternoon, sergeant. What is the nature of your visit today? NH: It's about the recon mission. I'm going to need backup to extract Dr. Silbermann from the conversion center HP: You've already been assigned two additional men. NH: Silbermann's work on the new inhibitor is our only chance for survival. I need the best. HP: Resources are stretched to the point of breaking, Sergeant Hale. We need our best men on the frontlines. NH: Permission to speak openly sir. HP: Permission denied - this meeting is over. NH: With all due respect, without a sharpshooter and a good demo demo man this mission is completely censored HP: Excuse me? NH: Sir, I've seen those creatures massacre entire families- even little kids. You have a daughter, right General!? pause HP: Get to the point, Hale. NH: Unless you want every American citizen turned into a stink, you need to provide me with Diego Sanchez and Lee Dashiel. I can't go in without them. HP: These two men are all you need? NH: Those two men - that's it. HP: Alright. I'll grant your request, but don't foul this up. soldier NH: Wouldn't dream of it, sir. Note The transcript document between Hale and Patterson bridges to Metastasis. Category:SRPANET files